


Just want to touch you

by venusbits



Series: Want you so hard [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can be read standalone, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Only a very small amount of smut, mostly relationship development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbits/pseuds/venusbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koutarou still can't believe such a gorgeous person is his boyfriend, and he struggles between wanting more and respecting his boyfriend. He stops thinking for one minute and the situation takes a rather nice turn. Akaashi just wants him to stop staring. It's not Koutarou's fault his boyfriend is so distracting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just want to touch you

Koutarou's eyes snapped open. Immediately, he was awake and aware. The sun was up, so therefore he was up. He was rather pleased with where he found himself. Being awake was nice. Unlike the other person in his bed, who was most definitely not awake. He probably wouldn't be for a while.

Akaashi lay there dead to the world, his hair flopped over his forehead and long lashes brushing his cheek. His soft lips were parted, his faint breaths even with deep sleep. One hand rested under his cheek, just to make the image even more perfect.

A lump rose in Koutarou's throat, and he could do nothing but stay there and watch Akaashi sleep. But not in a creepy way, in a _hey I'm actually his boyfriend_ kind of way. The effect of Akaashi lying in his bed, asleep and gorgeous as always was breathtaking.

Eventually he sighed and got out of bed, careful to detangle himself from Akaashi without waking him. _That_ always ended badly.

Akaashi did not like being woken up, and tended to react with violence.

So Koutarou crept out of his own room to the bathroom, figuring he could at least have a shower and get ready. Maybe he could make Akaashi breakfast? If there was one thing that _did_ put Akaashi in a good mood, it was food.

His plans were ruined when he walked back into his room to find a sleepy Akaashi sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning!” Koutarou chirped at him, rummaging through his cupboard for a shirt (he'd grabbed pants and boxers, but somehow forgotten the shirt).

Akaashi grunted and ran his hands down his face. He probably wouldn't be capable of speech until after coffee and breakfast. Mostly coffee.

Koutarou bounded over to press a light kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. He loved being able to do simple things like that! Soft kisses in the morning, linking their hands together, the way Akaashi snuggled into him before they fell asleep. He didn't bother setting out the futon any more.

Every brush of Akaashi's fingers against his still set his heart racing. It didn't matter that they'd officially been dating for a couple of months now, it was like every touch was new. It made Koutarou want to sing and yell and crush Akaashi to him and never let go.

Picking him up usually got him dirty looks from Akaashi and demanding ' _Put me down, Bokuto-san!'_ s all the time. Sometimes it was worth it though, just to be able to hug Akaashi and feel their hearts beating next to one another.

Akaashi ran his hands through his hair, his dark curls tumbling all over the place.

Koutarou's hand itched to bury itself in those curls. They drove him crazy! Akaashi's hair was just so _soft_ and the shampoo he used smelled so good! It was like Akaashi's eyelashes. Why were they so long? They were nice, and framed Akaashi's pretty green eyes that narrowed when he was focused and shone in the light of Koutarou's lamp just before he turned the lights off to sleep.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi mumbled, interrupting his thoughts. Akaashi's stomach grumbled, causing him to frown and wrap his arms around himself. “'M gonna get breakfast.” He got to his feet slowly, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. He was once again wearing one of Bokuto's owl shirts, and it lifted up enough to reveal his stomach and the thin trail of hair leading down further.

Koutarou swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. He flung open the door. “Okay, let's get breakfast!” he all but yelled.

Akaashi hit him on the shoulder, eyes narrowed to slits. “Too early,” he hissed, stalking past.

Oh, right. Not a morning person. Koutarou followed sheepishly after him to the kitchen, where he gestured for Akaashi to sit down while he fetched cereal and milk. Akaashi didn't care what he ate for breakfast so long as there was coffee involved. Koutarou made the coffee and presented it to his boyfriend with a smile.

It didn't take long for the cereal to disappear. Koutarou volunteered to do the dishes, prompting Akaashi to go have a shower and finish waking up.

Akaashi nodded his assent and went to steal more clothes. If he didn't look so damn hot in Koutarou's clothes, Koutarou would probably complain.

Though having folded, organised clothes was a nice change.

Dishes done, Koutarou returned to his bedroom, humming under his breath. He could hear the sounds of running water, and briefly entertained the idea of letting himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth (absolutely not to admire his boyfriend's naked body, no sir). That idea would likely see him stabbed in his sleep.

Instead he threw himself onto his bed, swinging his legs over the side and resting his weight on his palms.

Why was it so boring? He shifted position, tapping his fingers on his leg. He fiddled with his hair, tucking any loose strands back into position. He started humming the tune of one of his favourite songs.

Finally Akaashi emerged, clean and smelling like Koutarou's shampoo. His green eyes glinted, the expression awake and knowing now. His hair dripped down his face, small beads of water trailing in a way that shouldn't make Koutarou want to lick them. “Morning,” Akaashi offered, coming to sit down next to Koutarou.

Koutarou grinned and wrapped his arms around Akaashi, propelling them both backwards onto the bed. He rolled over so he was lying half on top of Akaashi. “Akaashi!” He chuckled, taking in the wide-eyed expression his boyfriend was wearing. Dipping his head, he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. There was barely any pressure, more of a butterfly kiss than anything.

“Mmph!” Akaashi complained, pushing at Koutarou's chest. He wriggled out enough so they were lying side by side, and then closed the distance between them again.

This kiss was more open; lips parted and tongues sliding rather nicely against each other. Koutarou could happily lie here all day, just kissing his amazing, perfect boyfriend. Akaashi had nice, smooth lips, not as chapped as Koutarou's own. Did he use chapstick? The fruit flavoured ones would taste nice while they were kissing, Koutarou thought.

Akaashi slipped his hands under Koutarou's shirt, his palms stroking over the muscles there. He made an appreciative noise into Koutarou's mouth, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue. He liked tracing Koutarou's bottom lip with his tongue before slipping it inside his mouth.

Koutarou didn't mind. Not one bit. Pulling back, he grabbed Akaashi's wrists between his hands, thumbs rubbing along the pulse he could feel there. He pressed a kiss to Akaashi's knuckles, before stretching their arms above Akaashi's head. “Now you can't escape,” he hummed, raining kisses over Akaashi's forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, and finally back to his lips. Tilting his head to nibble along the shell of Akaashi's ear, he lowered his hips to grind against Akaashi's.

Akaashi's mouth fell open, his breath coming faster. “Bokuto-san,” he groaned, voice almost whiny. He arched his back, his pinned arms straining against Koutarou's hands.

Koutarou immediately let go, sitting on his legs and staring at Akaashi. “I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!” He tucked his hands behind his back and leaned away. _Idiot!_ He berated himself, chewing the inside of his cheek. _Why did I do that?_

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed, his long fingers coming up to brush along Koutarou's jaw. “Why did you stop? I was enjoying that.”

Koutarou blinked at him. “You what?” he repeated, trying to process the thought. “But I – I trapped you and I thought you wanted to get away.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes for a moment, before grabbing Koutarou's hand and pressing it to his crotch.

He froze, feeling the hardness beneath his palm. Oh. “ _Oh_. You were enjoying that,” he said slowly, understanding.

Akaashi flushed red, one hand coming up to cover his face. “I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if – I mean, I was–”

“Hey, it's okay!” Koutarou interrupted, pulling Akaashi's hand away from his face. _He_ was the one who started it, he couldn't let Akaashi blame himself. “It happens, you know?”

Akaashi shook his head, lips tilting. “It's not that. I meant...that I like the idea of you pinning me down and having your way,” he said, face still red, “but I wasn't sure if that's where you were going.” He nuzzled into Koutarou's neck, face warm. “That...doesn't bother you, does it? I mean, we're dating, I like you and you like me. I'm allowed to think about scenarios like that, aren't I?”

“Of course,” Koutarou laughed, rubbing his cheek on top of Akaashi's hair. “I think about you too, you know,” he announced, running his hands down Akaashi's back, sliding around until he was gripping Akaashi's hips.

Akaashi pulled back to stare at him, eyebrows drawn together. “What? Why?” he asked, disbelief written on his face.

“What do you mean why?” Koutarou frowned at him. “Why wouldn't I think about you?” Hell, all Koutarou ever _did_ was think about Akaashi. How on earth did he end up with such a perfect boyfriend? “You're gorgeous, and smart, and funny!” he tried to explain, unable to help the grin that rose. “I don't always get your jokes, but you're so cool and clever and it's like _whooosh!_ My heart beats faster and I just want to scream or jump up and down because you're so amazing, Akaashi!” He kissed the tip of Akaashi's nose. “Everyone wishes they had you. But only I'm dating you!”

Groaning, Akaashi pushed at Koutarou's shoulders until the ace went sprawling backwards. “Shut up,” he grumbled, ducking his head to hide his blush.

“You're so cute!” Koutarou screeched, grabbing Akaashi and pulling him down on top of himself. “Akaashi, you're so incredible! Why is everything you do so amazing?”

“Stop complimenting me,” Akaashi mumbled into Koutarou's chest, one hand placed above his heart. “You always say stuff like that.”

Koutarou ran a hand through dark curls. “It's true though!” he insisted. “I could show you–” he broke off and raised a shoulder. What he wanted was to roll Akaashi over, take off his shirt and kiss down his chest, murmuring praise the whole time. Maybe something more sexy. But only if Akaashi wanted to, and he wasn't quite brave enough to ask outright.

Akaashi pushed himself up so he could look Koutarou in the eyes. “Show me what?” he asked, drawing circles over Koutarou's chest. His green eyes were narrowed. All of a sudden they widened, and Akaashi licked his lips. His weight shifted until he sat over Koutarou's legs, his hands sliding over his hips and under his shirt.

Koutarou hissed in a breath. Well, this had taken a turn. A nice one, especially the way Akaashi ran his fingers over Koutarou's abs, tracing the dips and bumps of muscle. “Akaashi?” Koutarou questioned, shivering under the touch.

Akaashi continued scraping his fingernails over the same spot, a half-smirk on his lips. He draped himself over Koutarou and kissed him, murmuring, “Why don't we try the thing you did before again?” into his mouth.

It wasn't like Koutarou was going to complain. He rolled them over again, and slowly dragged Akaashi's arms above his head. Just in case he was misinterpreting what Akaashi meant by “the thing from before”.

Akaashi inhaled, biting his bottom lip. He rolled his hips up to brush against Koutarou's, mouth falling open. “Come closer,” he begged, hooking one leg over Koutarou's in an attempt to draw him down.

Koutarou resisted, letting go of Akaashi's wrist with one hand so he could grip the bottom of Akaashi's shirt. “Can I take this off first?” he asked, wanting to see more.

Nodding, Akaashi sat up and raised his arms, letting Koutarou pull the shirt up and over his head.

His eyes travelled over Akaashi's body, following the lines of his collarbone and the flatness of his stomach. Koutarou grinned appreciatively and tackled Akaashi down, raining kisses on all that exposed skin. Holy shit Akaashi was gorgeous. He knew he thought that all the time, but _seriously_. How was a guy supposed to focus when his boyfriend was so hot?

Resting there a moment, he drew patterns over Akaashi's hips, just taking in the sight.

“Bokuto-san, you're staring at me,” Akaashi grumbled, his hands twitching.

Koutarou blinked and shut his mouth. Okay, he'd gotten distracted. It wasn't his fault, Akaashi was too distracting. He shrugged and crawled down Akaashi's body until he could kiss his stomach. After a moment, his kisses moved lower, mouthing over the thin trail of hair disappearing into his pants. From there his touch got even gentler, until he was barely nosing over the crotch of Akaashi's pants. “You seem to be enjoying this,” he chuckled, seeing the obvious evidence.

“It's your fault,” Akaashi huffed, threading his hands through Koutarou's hair and pulling slightly. “Why don't you do something about it?” he said, voice low.

“Can I touch you?” Koutarou breathed, his eyes meeting Akaashi's. His hands rested on the waistband of Akaashi's pants, while he waited for approval.

For a moment, Akaashi didn't say anything, his hooded gaze boring into Koutarou. “Alright,” he said finally, body relaxing. The hands in Koutarou's hair stroked softly.

Reverently, Koutarou slid Akaashi's pants and boxers off, letting his erection spring free.

Akaashi flinched, his hands twitching towards himself before he lay flat again.

“Are you okay?” Koutarou asked, taking in all the pale skin and slow flush spreading over his boyfriend's body. His tore his gaze away from Akaashi's cock to meet his eyes, checking to see if everything was alright. He was going to do this properly, and that meant whatever Akaashi wanted. He didn't want to hurt him, ever.

He froze then, eyes wide. What if he sucked at this? It wasn't like he had experience other than jerking himself off, and it probably would feel different to Akaashi. He didn't realise he was frowning until Akaashi poked him in the forehead, fingers smoothing over his brow.

“Tell me what's upsetting you.” Akaashi propped himself up on his elbows and waited. Despite being naked and mostly hard, he was still trying to take care of Koutarou.

Koutarou ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck. “What if it doesn't feel good, or I hurt you? I don't know what I'm doing. I could be bad at this!” He scrunched up his face and wondered whether he should just give up now.

Akaashi snorted, dragging a hand down his face and flopping back onto the pillows. “Is that all?” he drawled, lacing his hands behind his head. He looked at Koutarou and sighed. “Bokuto-san, you won't hurt me. Please trust me.” Akaashi grabbed one of Koutarou's hands. “I'll prove it. Take those nice big hands of yours and touch me. Preferably before I go crazy.” He delivered the last line with a pointed look at his dick, dragging Koutarou's hand down until it was pressed against Akaashi's cock.

Koutarou swallowed and closed his hand over the base of Akaashi's cock. His grip was as gentle as he could make it, but Akaashi still twitched in his hand. “Is this okay?” he asked timidly. Oh man, what if he'd already fucked up?

“It's fine, keep going,” Akaashi demanded, spreading his legs to give Koutarou better access.

Koutarou didn't move, too busy staring at the breathtaking view in front of him. Akaashi was beautiful like this, hair messy, eyes dark and his dick held in Koutarou's grip. Koutarou liked the weight of it, and how nicely everything was proportioned. Akaashi was even gorgeous there, he thought to himself, nodding.

“Will you stop staring at me!” Akaashi's tone was scandalised. He glared at Koutarou, face flushed. “Please! Stop staring and jerk me off!”

Koutarou blinked, dumbfounded. He couldn't comprehend Akaashi saying such _dirty_ things. Suddenly he was laughing, his whole body shaking. “Akaashi!” he choked out, unable to find words.

Akaashi groaned and flung his arms out. “Please, I'm begging, do something or I'm going to scream.”

Well, he could hardly refuse such a demanding request. Without warning, he slid his hand up and pressed his thumb into the slit of Akaashi's cock.

Akaashi threw his head back, gasping. “Shit!” he panted, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Koutarou grinned at him. “You liked that?” Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. Haha, hard. He chuckled under his breath. He knew what _he_ liked, so if he just did that to Akaashi, it should work, right? He ran his fist up and down Akaashi's cock from base to tip, using his thumb to tease the head after every stroke. When Akaashi started dripping, Koutarou used the precome leaking out of the slit to smooth his strokes.

Akaashi hummed in pleasure, rolling his hips into every stroke. “That's good, you're doing well,” he murmured. His hands gripped the bedsheets below him, clenching and unclenching with every pull on his cock. Every touch made him gasp and pant, a cacophony of noises filling the air.

Koutarou loved those sounds, adjusting his grip to drag more of them out of his boyfriend. He discovered if he twisted his hand just so Akaashi all but shrieked, throwing his head back.

It didn't take much more before Akaashi went rigid; coming over his stomach and Koutarou's hand in spurts. Akaashi groaned long and hard, collapsing back onto the bed. He flung an arm over his face and didn't move after that.

His hand covered in come, Koutarou surveyed the scene and beamed. “I did good, didn't I Akaashi?” He smirked to himself.

“You're ridiculous,” Akaashi said. “Go wash your hand and get me a towel.” He shooed him off with a hand.

Koutarou's face fell and he slunk off to the bathroom. He thought he'd done alright – Akaashi had come, that was the important thing, right? He wasn't sure where to go from here. Maybe he'd give Akaashi some time?  
  
He rinsed his hands and wet a hand towel, turning the water to hot. A cold towel would probably see him punched in the stomach.

Wandering back in, Koutarou admired the sight of his boyfriend sprawled in his bed, eyes closed and arms flung over his head. He stood there for a moment, simply taking it in. “You're gorgeous,” Koutarou told him, sitting on the bed. He started wiping the mess off Akaashi's stomach, careful not to apply too much pressure to sensitive areas.

“I can do that,” Akaashi insisted, though he didn't move.

“I want to.” Koutarou finished his task and started trailing his fingers over the pale skin of Akaashi's thighs. “Beautiful,” he said with a nod.

Akaashi took a breath and then sat up, his gaze regaining some of its focus. He pushed Koutarou's shoulders, nudging him to lie down.

“What are you doing?” Koutarou asked, obeying the command and lying on his back.

Akaashi's hands dropped to the hem of Koutarou's shirt. He pulled it off in one motion, licking his lips at the sight of Koutarou's bare chest. “Repaying the favour,” he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> It still blows me away how much attention my fics have received; all those wonderful people who have left me such nice comments I'm crying! You're all so great! Thanks to those who leave kudos/subscriptions/bookmarks as well; I get a thrill every time I see them. :D
> 
> Please enjoy part four! I think there might be one more part, and then I will consider this series done. But it doesn't mean I'm done with my beloved owls, and I have been thinking of other stories to write. Honestly I wish I could get paid to write fic all day. ;a; 
> 
> And again, if you spot any typos, please point them out! I rewrite and proofread all my stories, but sometimes they just escape me.  
> I have a [tumblr!](http://venusbits.tumblr.com)


End file.
